Legacy of NeverLand 1950
by Logan A. Walker
Summary: Maggie and Jillie are complete opposites; Maggie loves to hear the stories their grandmother Wendy tells her, and believes in them. Jillie on the other hand, finds the stories very irritating and does not believe in them at all. R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of NeverLand 1950

Chapter One-Introductions

Jane is now a common grown-up with identical twin daughters. The older twin is called Margaret; everyone says she takes after her grandmother Wendy, which may be true as they share the interest of a boy who never grows up and his adventures in a distant land with pirates, Indians, and fairies. The younger twin is called Jillian; unlike her sister, Jillian refuses to _listen _to such petty fairytales and insists on growing into a fine young lady. Seems appropriate, as the girls _are _reaching adolescence and need to know those things any young woman needs to know (I will not list those things, since not every reader is female or mature enough to hear them). Margaret (sometimes addressed as "Maggie"), Jillian (sometimes addressed as "Jillie"), Jane and Adam (Jane's husband/the girls' father), all live in the same house Jane grew up in, which is _the _same house Wendy grew up in.

Even after 57 years, they still live there, and the girls, in that same nursery their grandmother once shared with their two grand-uncles, Wendy's two brothers, as you may remember John and Michael. Alas, Michael is no longer with us, as he lost his life in World War Two; and John can never remember who he is and was put into a home a few years back.

Now I know what you are thinking: "What does Jane think about letting the girls grow up?" Well, dear reader, as much as she wants to see her daughters grow up and get married, she doesn't want them to so soon. When it comes right down to one's childhood and one's youth, why rush?

Oh, what's this? It seems the girls are almost ready for their bedtime; let's listen in as their grandmother tells Maggie one of her own stories while Jillie stands in the hall, waiting for the story to be over:

"…then there was a 'tick tick tick tick' I knew at once it wasn't the crocodile; it was Peter. I knew he would not leave us in the situation we were in. He soon snuck into the Captain's quarters and stabbed at least six of the pirates and crowed six times before coming back out and switching places with me, hiding under my cloak to make it look like me…"

Now Jillie gives her complaints: "Are they _ever_ going to be done?" Jane simply replied, "Now Jillian, be patient with your grandmother and sister, only three more weeks until Christmas. I'm sure you can hang on until then. The two of you go back to school after New Year's, why don't you make the most of it?" Jillie simply glared away at the wall across from her, she did not want a single part of it; not Grandmother, not Maggie, and _certainly_ not those stupid little fairytales; Jillie's initial thought was "Grandmother is clearly senile, including herself in those bedtime stories! Only a crazy woman would ever do such a thing!"

Maggie was soon heard saying: "What happened next, Granny?" Wendy simply replied: "That is a story for tomorrow night. Now it is bedtime, Maggie darling." The two shared a goodnight hug, and Jillie entered the room as soon as Wendy was exiting: "Good night, Jillie darling." Jillie's only reply was: "Good night, Grandmother." And once again, came along the girls' nightly argument: "I still don't see how you can be so naïve, Margaret." Jillie stated. "You know those stories are completely phony!" Maggie, instead of ignoring the rude comment, replied: "You're not that much younger than me." Jillie interrupted, "I should've been the elder twin." Maggie finished, not listening to her sister: "By 4 minutes!" Jillie, not listening to her sister, went on: "But no! You had to push me out of the way! All the way to the back! That's what took me so long! Mother was not having any trouble, nor was the doctor!"

Wendy and Jane listened outside the door in concern, debating if they go in or not:

"Should we intervene, Mother?" Jane asked.

"They won't go to sleep at this rate." Wendy said, agreeing with her daughter.

"You and Daddy never had this trouble with me and any of my cousins!"

"Ay. But believe me, darling. Not every night was a lovely one for your uncles and me."

"You mean before or after Peter?"

"After. We were never the same after NeverLand."

"I know what you mean."

"Let's go talk to them, Jane. Maybe they will calm down, if we are both there."

Jane nodded in agreement with her mother, as the two came right back into the nursery. "Now what's the argument about?" Wendy asked, "I could hear you from downstairs."

Maggie started with her case: "Jillie's nagging me again!"

Jillie soon stated her case: "Maggie is 12! She is far too old for these stories Grandmother is telling her!"

"I am not and neither are you!"

"We are so!" Jillie shouted so loudly, she awoke her father and grandfather.

"What is going on here?" Adam had demanded to know.

"Must be another fight, son!" replied Grandfather.

"Oh, Edwin darling." Wendy stated her case, "This is the eighth time already that they have been fighting! At this rate, they should each have their own room! Anything to make this fighting stop!"

Jillie, in pure excitement upon hearing "own room", shouted: "My own room?! Really?!"

"Perhaps, if you like." Wendy replied to her granddaughter, "But it will take about a week or so…"

"I don't care! That will be the best Christmas present I had ever gotten! "

"Alright. So it is settled. Margaret, you get to stay here. Jillian, you shall have your own room downstairs with the rest of us."

Maggie was somewhat confused at first, but quickly realized what her grandmother was doing: A little thing called "guilt". Father will only pretend to set up a room for Jillie, and as the week goes by, Jillie will feel guilty for leaving her sister, and quickly change her mind. "Genius!" Maggie thought to herself. She and Wendy shared one last goodnight hug as Maggie whispered into her ear: "I know what you're going to do Granny!" "So you figured it out?" Wendy whispered back. Maggie simply nodded as Wendy tucked her in and turned out the light. Wendy quietly shut the door behind her with a look on her face, as if she knew something would happen. Something that would start off good, but unsure how it would end.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of NeverLand

Chapter Two: A Surprise Visitor

Three hours went by since the last chapter's events. By now, everyone was sound asleep, grown-ups and children alike. Outside, snow was lightly falling; creating a thin layer of frost on the window, and the lampposts gave off a soft glow, giving almost no need for either of the girls' nightlights. Inside the nursery, it was completely dark, save for the lampposts and the nightlights. The girls were as quiet as can be, aside from their soft breathing. The window, while unlocked, was shut tight to assure the room would stay warm, as it was early December and freezing cold.

The street facing the house was cold and quiet, but that would quickly change; the lampposts, which were casting a soft glow, were quickly extinguished by a figure, of what appeared to be a flying boy. He seems to be looking for something. Let's see what it is:

"Why is everything covered in snow? I'll never find her this way!" said the boy as he warmed his arms, shivering, and floating in mid-air. He looked up at the houses across from him, two white balls of light quickly caught up to him. These balls were actually, you guessed it, fairies. One had pink hair and wore pink and white clothes; the other was toe-headed, amber-eyed, and wore clothes made from leaves and feathers. The combined lights illuminated the houses across from the threesome.

"It's that one!" shouted the toe-headed fairy, pointing to the house on their right, "I know it is!" "I think you're right, Tink!" the boy said, still warming his arms, and now his hands (foolish for not wearing any mittens or something to keep them warm.), "Wanna m-make s-sure?" he shivered asking. The pink fairy spoke: "I'm only following you two; I've never been here before, let alone with the snow."

The threesome glided up to the third floor window, rubbed some frost away, and sure enough, there was the old nursery; the only problem? The window was closed, but the problem was resolved when the boy quickly realized (via, giving the window a little shove), that it was unlocked, and before you could say "Shut that window!" the threesome were inside.

Both fairies' lights illuminated the room, forcing Jillie to throw her covers over her head; the boy and two fairies froze when they saw her do this, and sighed with relief that she was still asleep. The pink fairy immediately began exploring the nursery and all the little trinkets it had to offer; she went into the doll's house, eating a piece of doll-sized bread before realizing it was fake and spitting it out; then she glided around the table lamp on Maggie's nightstand and ended up getting tangled up in the curtains. This frightened the boy and the toe-headed fairy; "Cherry Blossom!" The boy snapped at her as soon as she got tangled up. He spent so much time and frustration trying to get Cherry Blossom out, it was only the toe-headed fairy that saw that Maggie had awoken and sat up, happily watching. "Peter!" The toe-headed fairy tapped her foot on his shoulder, trying to get him to see. "Not now, Tink!" Peter replied, not even looking at her. Finally, Maggie spoke: "having trouble?" she asked with a smile; Peter froze and let out a gasp as he turned around to see the 12-year-old girl putting her slippers on and getting out of bed. Peter instantly forgot about Cherry Blossom and, being the gentleman he is, bowed gracefully towards Maggie; she, in turn, curtsied back. "What is your name?" Peter asked, knowing that he hadn't met her before. Maggie introduced herself: "Margaret Louise Carter." She paused, "You must be Peter Pan!"

"Yes." Peter said, "How did you know me, Margaret?"

"Granny Wendy has told me lots of stories about you!" Maggie confirmed, "And you can call me 'Maggie'. Most everyone does." As soon as Wendy was mentioned, the toe-headed fairy flew across the room and sat, legs crossed, on the doorknob; she still held a grudge against her. "Wendy's still here, Maggie?!" Peter quickly became excited, almost forgetting Cherry Blossom completely! Luckily, Maggie noticed her. "What's that all tangled up in the curtain?" she asked as she tried to untangle the curtains. "My friend got stuck somehow." Peter said as they both giggled at Cherry Blossom, whom was eventually freed. Cherry Blossom popped out and gave her thanks to both of them, which Peter translated for Maggie. "You're welcome, dear!" Maggie said to her; Peter promptly introduced her to his two friends; "The pink one that got tangled up is Cherry Blossom, she's kind of new." He said. This was now the opportunity for Peter's other fairy friend to confront Maggie and to stop her from, what she assumed, stealing Peter away. "Oh! And this fairy is Tinker Bell." He added when he saw her fly over to them. "Granny told me she died!" A surprised Maggie exclaimed and a shocked Tinker Bell was insulted! "_How could she tell such a lie like that the bit-? "_Tink shouted, though no one really listened. "Well," Peter said, a bit uneasy, "It's a _really_ long story. To put it short, she's all better now!"

"Oh, good!" Maggie happlily said, turning her attention to Tinker Bell, "Then we could be friends!" At that moment, Tinker Bell said something that Maggie's 12 year old ears should never hear; I'll only translate the first part: "Yeah right you—". Peter heard this very clearly. "Tink! How dare you say that to her!" he turned his attention to Maggie, "I'm very sorry Maggie. She's just not nice…I'm sure you know." Maggie nodded in response and quickly asked, "Peter? Are you here to—" "Only if you want to." Peter interrupted just as quickly; he knew what she was going to ask. If he was here to take her to the island that is NeverLand. "You know I do!..." Maggie instantly thought of something, turning to see her sleeping sister buried deep under her blankets, "But what about Jillie?" "'Jillie'?" Peter cocked his head, "What's a 'Jillie'?" "My sister!" she pointed to the lump on the other bed, "Jillian Betty Carter. We like to call her 'Jillie'!" Maggie briefly explained as she started to reach for her school bag to fill it up with a few posessions [i.e. extra clothes, a few books, etc.], "Could she, maybe come?" Maggie asked looking at Peter with puppy-dog eyes. "I guess, if she wants…" Peter semi-quietly replied, though she heard him; he had a feeling he would regret saying that later on. Maggie, you see, had thought up an idea: Bringing Jillie to NeverLand might help make her less grown up and more like a child again. In all honesty, Maggie didn't want to sleep in a room by herself, she liked having company, even at night. She hurried over to her sleeping sister excitedly. "Jillie! Jillie! Wake up!" she semi-whispered, semi-yelled. "Margaret!" Jillie groggly semi-yelled, "What is so damn important—" She stopped the moment she saw Peter and stared at him wide-eyed and wide awake. "Hi." Peter simply said, giving a grin.

Jillie's only reply was this: "Who the Devil are you?!"

**A/N: Chapter 2 right here. Sorry 'bout not including A/N on Chapter One ^^; Well what can I say? Jillie's got a dirty mouth for a 12 year old! Looks like Tink's got some competition! ;)**


End file.
